1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to organic light emitting display devices including a reflection pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, such that light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Recently, a mirror OLED device capable of reflecting an image of an object (or a target) located at the front of the OLED device has been developed, by including a pixel structure and a reflection pattern. In this case, since a reflection pattern includes a material that has a high reflective index such as a metal, various reflection colors may not be implemented in the mirror OLED device.